1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-system module having a functional substrate, and more particular to a multi-system module in which a control circuit unit is integrated into a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of semiconductor manufacturing technologies, the performance and quality of each module must be kept high in order to conform to the high functionality density within the housing of mobile devices. However, it is still an important issue for each manufacturer to reduce the module space while still keeping its quality high and even to enhance the performance of data transmission.
The semiconductor package technology provides a medium for connecting a silicon chip to a printed circuit board and protecting components against moisture. Although the above-mentioned function has not changed during these years, the package technology has become more complicated than before. Since the performance of a chip has changed, the package technology should be responsible to dissipate the generated heat in a safe manner while the heat will not become the limitation in the electronic performance of the desired component.
In prior art, the substrate made of- a printed circuit board (PCB) epoxy resin substrate (FR-4) or a Bismaleimide Triazine (BT) substrate can be used as a primary substrate for the module. Via a Surface Mount Technology (SMT), all of the chips, elements or other components can be adhered on the surface of the substrate. Therefore, the substrate is used as a carrier for forming a circuit connection, and the structure thereof is only used as a laminating structure for arranging the wires.
For example, in a radio-frequency system module, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) can be incorporated with Bluetooth, Global Positioning System (GPS) or other systems in order to have multiple functions. As a result, it is necessary to have more and more chips and elements. If all these components of the circuit are adhered on the substrate, the volume and size of the whole module will be inevitably increased. At the same time, the number of input/output pins will increase together with the number of the systems. In order to arrange all the signal input/output pins in the substrate of a limited area, it will certainly increase the difficulty in design. A common way is to delete or decrease the input/output interface to reduce the number of pins. Alternatively, an expensive small-pitch packaging process may be used. As a result, the compatibility of the modules is reduced while the cost is increased.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.